Némel Dictionary
This is an english to Némel dictionary. Keep in mind some of these words are subject to change. Names Words tend to have different meanings when they are turned into names, especially in alfen society. Luna=moon, moon child D'ereen Vayana=splendid person Taya=person of temptation, person for temptation Sael=dream Amorám Greetings: Hello=Abehyoth Goodbye: Bovayo Well Met: Benne Mela Common Phrases Prefixes, and Suffexes Honorifics Genderless Kun is used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time. Although kun is generally used for boys, that is not a hard rule. For example, kun can be used to name a close personal friend or family member of either gender. Also, in business settings, young female employees may also be addressed as kun''by older males of senior status. It can also be used by male teachers addressing their female students. '''Sama' is a markedly more respectful version of san. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. When used to refer to oneself, sama expresses extreme arrogance (or self-effacing irony), San Is the most commonplace honorific, and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age. Although the closest analog in English are the honorifics "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms.", san is almost universally added to a person's name, in both formal and informal contexts. However, in addition to being used with people's names, it is also employed in a variety of other ways. San may be used in combination with workplace nouns, so a bookseller might be addressed or referred to as honya-san ("bookstore" + san), and a butcher as nikuya-san ("butcher's shop" + san). San is sometimes used with company names. This may be seen on small maps often used in phone books and business cards in Japan, where the names of surrounding companies are written using san. San can also be attached to the names of animals or even inanimate objects. For example, a pet rabbit might be called usagi-san, and fish used for cooking can be referred to as sakana-san. Both uses would be considered childish (akin to "Mr. Rabbit" in English) and would be avoided in formal speech. Even married people often refer to their spouse with san. Senpai is used to address or refer to one's senior colleagues (lower rank black belts) in a school, a dojo, sports club. So at school, the students (gakusei) in higher grades than oneself are senpai. Teachers are not senpai. Neither are students of the same or lower grade. In a business environment, colleagues with more experience are senpai, but one's boss is not a senpai. Like "doctor" in English, senpai can be used by itself as well as with a name. Due to the phonological rules of the Japanese language, although spelled senpai, the n'' sound turns to an ''m sound, thereby being pronounced sempai. Female Chan is a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, chan is used, but is not limited to, babies, young children, grandparents and teenage girls. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, any youthful woman, or even between friends. It can be used for males in some circumstances, but in general this use is rather condescending or intimate. Using chan with a superior's name is considered to be condescending and rude. Although traditionally honorifics are not applied to oneself, some young women adopt the childish affectation of referring to themselves in the third person using chan (childish because it suggests that one has not learned to distinguish between names used for self and names used by others). For example, a young woman named Kanako might call herself Kanako-chan rather than using a first person pronoun. Chi Male Conjunctions: And = An Are = Ari Because = Eot For = Af Neither = Nán Nahn Or = Oïr O.Ear So Yet But Everything Else: After=Aft Because=Eot Blossom, sweet, bloom=Mel Oree Or.E. For=Af Love, lover=Amorám Love and tender hate, hating someone but loving them equally or even more. Is a word used for someone who has hurt you, and you are trying to mend the hurt=Emorém Me, Mine=Mel Met, May=Mela My=Mi the same Neither=Nán No=Na Splendid=Vayana Temptation=Taya That=Tu Thanks=Taki Yes=Yi Yee Well=Benne Neh.